I'll Never Forget You
by DayLightDove
Summary: Jack remember the first child he killed as the Blue Angel in fact he never forgot a child he was forced to kill. But he soon learned there was nothing he could do to stop it and learned to live with it. He never thought that he would ever react as he did the first time he had to kill a child. But then again, he never expected anyone he grew close to, to call for the Blue Angel.


**Ok this is a one-shot suggested for me to do from Liliana Dragonshard. ****This one-shot is off of my idea of Jack being called the Blue Angel. I didn't come up with the idea of Jack surviving death but I came up with the Blue Angel idea. **

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Well, onto the one-shot.**

* * *

><p>It was around his first years as a spirit. Jack remembered flying around, spreading winter, when suddenly he felt a pull. It wasn't like when the wind or winter season pulled at him to play or spread the cold and snow. No, this felt stronger. It was like a call that pulled at his very being. It was so desperate as it pulled him in the direction that it came from, that he had to go. He silently called to his ever present friend to propel him towards it.<p>

The frigid air whipped past him as he flew towards the destination. When he got there, he found that he stood within a village, in front of a large home. Confused, he looked around only to find nothing but empty streets of the night and shadows. Then a dark laugh caught his attention.

"So, it seems I've gained a little helper after all." Turning towards the sound, Jack saw a shadow separate from the others. It had the shape of a black cloak reaching the ground with a hood over the head. A thin, eerie smile was the only facial feature that showed upon the deathly pale skin hidden beneath the hood. Clutched within a deathly pale hand, the skin stretching upon it showing the bones and veins beneath, was a shadowy scythe, the much more solid blade glinting in the moonlight. Jack, not knowing who this man was, took a step back and raised his staff in front of him.

He chuckled. "Now, now. You don't have to be afraid. Besides, you'll grow use to me after a year or so."

"Who are you?" Jack silently praised himself on not stuttering.

Once again, the man chuckled in the deep, wispy voice of his. "I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet! Then again, you've only been around a few years, yes? I'm just glad you're able to be called. Thought you'd slip through my fingers that night."

"What? What are you talking about?!"

The grin widened. "Don't you get it? I'm death! And you, my little winter spirit, work for me."

"What? No! I work for Nature, not death!"

Death raised an eyebrow. "But aren't you winter? Season of death?" The comment shut up the younger spirit. "Ha! You can't even deny it! Well anyway, you should probably know what you'll be doing. You see, you'll be visiting a certain bunch of children every so often to fulfill their call to you. When they ask if you're real or whatever, you say yes and go from there. Eventually ask the child is this what they want or if they want to go, etcetera, etcetera. If, or should I say when, they say yes, approach the child and push your power into their heart. I'll take it from there."

"So, I have to kill a child?" Jack whispered.

"I never said that."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because a child would never approach me, idiot. So, lucky for me you are the perfect candidate."

Jack frowned. "There's one flaw in your plan. The children won't see me."

Death just continued to grin. "Not as-what's your name, Jack Frost?-whatever. No, you'll be seen as the spirit they prayed to, the Blue Angel. Meaning you have to change your look." With a wave of his hand, the snow around Jack swirled up and encircled him. After a few moments the snow vanish, revealing Jack kneeling in the snow, upper body being held up by his arms.

However, Jack was not the same as before. Now his brown cloak, pants, and white shirt were gone to be replaced by a light blue long-sleeved shirt and a slightly darker blue pants. His staff was nowhere to seen and upon his back laid a pair of wings. From afar it would look as though the appendages were made of ice-blue feathers when really, the feathers were ice, so thin and light. Jack slowly reached a hand back to feel the wings. They felt smooth and cool under his fingertips, so thin and fragile; but something told him these could carry him through the strongest of storms and never break.

A hum caused him to shoot his head back towards the darker spirit. "You really do fit the part well, just my luck."

"W-What did you do to me!?" Jack exclaimed as he stood up, feeling disoriented and unbalanced with the new feeling of the wings. "Where's my staff!?"

"Relax, you'll turn back to normal after you're done with the job, returning you're cloths and staff. Now, get to work!" With that he vanished back into the shadows. Jack stood there for a few moments before taking a deep breath and focusing on the call. He found that it lead to a room above his head, so he focused on flying. To his amazement the wings flapped and he was lifted off the ground. He followed the call up to the window and quietly look into the room. There sat a child who was weeping on her bed, dressed in a simple brown dress with braided dirty-blonde hair. He opened the window and slipped inside. He watched as his body gave off a soft blue light, attracting the girl's attention. She seemed to be around the age of eleven and stared at him with watery teal eyes.

"Are you the Blue Angel?"

Jack swallowed before answering. "Yes. Are you sure you want this?"

Tears flowed from her eyes once more as she jumped off the bed and leapt at him, circling her arms around his waist. "Yes! Please take me away from here! Please!" At first Jack was frozen, for this was the first time a child has not gone through him, but then he knelt down, untangling her arms from around him, and looked her in the eye.

"Shh, it's ok. You don't need to worry anymore." He gently took her hands into his own and placed them above her heart. "Are you ready?" A nod. "Alright, close your eyes. Do not fear, I'm here to lead you to a happy place." The child closed her eyes and Jack took a deep breath before channeling his powers and pushing them into her. He watched as her breath hitched and was stolen away. Her skin became deathly pale with a hint of blue and her lips turned to blue. Not more than a second later did her legs collapse under her and her chilled and lifeless body fell into his arms.

Tears sprang into his eyes but he clutched his eyes closed as he held her close. A hum caught his attention now long later and he opened his eyes to see Death standing before him, scythe held in both hands.

"Put her on the floor." Jack did as he was told, laying her out on her back. Death then swung his scythe, the blade piercing her chest. When he pulled it out, the scythe vanished and he placed his thin hand upon the indent. When he brought his hand back up, Jack watched as a silvery wisp of smoke followed his hand. When it finished coming out of her chest, it sat in the palm of his hand before he clenched the hand, making the smoke vanish.

"You did well, for your first time. I'll admit, I'm slightly impressed." Jack just glared back with watery eyes. Death just laughed in response. "To change back, just call the snow. Until next time, my Blue Angel." With that he vanished back into the shadows.

Jack looked down at the child. Picking her up, he laid her down upon the bed and made an ice rose for her with a snowflake found in the center of the flower. He placed it in her hands before leaning down to gently kiss her forehead. A tear slipped from his eye as he backed away. He called his snow and he changed back as it swirled around him. His friend the wind swirled around him.

"Wind, take me to the Pole. There's been…enough death this night." The wind sensed his distress and picked him up and carrying him out the window. He flew south leaving the dead body behind him as he went to grieve without causing anymore death that night.

Jack never forgot a child he was forced to kill. But he soon learned there was nothing he could do to stop it and learned to live with it. He never thought that he would ever react as he did the first time he had to kill a child. But then again, he never expected anyone he grew close to, to call for the Blue Angel.

* * *

><p>Jack was flying around, spreading fun to all the kids who now believed in him. He'd been a Guardian for about six years now and he and the Guardians had grown close. However he never told them about his other job.<p>

Jamie still believed in him, even though he was nearing seventeen. But Jack couldn't help but worry. When the boy had reached fourteen, he came down with a really bad disease. It's only gotten worse over the years, sometimes letting up only to return with full force. In fact, Jack was on his way now to the hospital because he had heard that his friend had ended up there. Suddenly, a call for the Blue Angel sprung from the direction he was heading and Jack sighed, deciding to deal with that first before seeing Jamie, as much as it hurt to do.

He summoned the snow and changed into the Blue Angel look before shooting off towards the hospital. When he got there the moon, showing on this side of the world, he followed the call to one of the windows and silently slipped in. He looked around the room, searching for the child when he noticed a certain person propped up on the bed.

"Jamie." He whispered. He quickly looked around the room, hoping for another child to be awake. No, just Jamie.

His attention was brought back to the boy in the bed when a raspy voice spoke up. "Are…you the Blue Angel?"

Jack swallowed, trying his best not to lose it. "Y-Yes." He stayed in the shadows, hoping the child would decide not to leave.

The boy gave a weak smile. "Good," he coughed. "Because, I don't want to suffer anymore. Please save me."

Jack clenched his eyes closed to hold back tears. "A-Are you sure?"

The sick boy's eyes lowered. "There are people I'll miss, but I'm not getting any better and it's just-just," A cough. "Just hurting them…to s-see me like this. Please…t-take me away."

Jack couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears slipped free and a sob slipped past his lips.

Jamie's eyes widened in worry and confusion as he called out. "Blue Angel?"

Jack, not being able to stay hidden, left the shadows and approached the bed. He heard Jamie's breathe hitch in surprise but he was too focused on kneeling next to his first believer.

"Please…please don't go Jamie." He wept as he gripped the sick teen's hand.

"Jack?" Jamie whispered in surprise. But Jack didn't notice.

"Please don't do this Jamie! I-I can't…I…_please!_" He pled to the boy, his icy tears slipping down his face, some freezing and other's staying liquid.

Jamie forgot his surprise as he realized how distressed his friend was and his eyes softened. He weakly lifted his other arm and brought it to Jack's cheek, wiping away the tears and lifting his blue orbs to meet his brown. "It's ok Jack." A cough. "I want to do this."

"_No! _Jamie! You can't! You…you can't go!" A sob. "I can't do this to you! Please wait, you'll get better!"

Jamie gave a sad smile. "Jack, both you and I know they haven't found a cure. We all know that I'm at death's door."

Jack lowered his head once again and shook it. He refused to believe this! He refused to believe his best friend and first believer only had the chance of death! Tears of sorrow continued like a river down his cheeks and despair gripped his heart.

His attention was brought back to his friend by a gentle hand under his chin. He turned his gaze back to the others to find them pleading for release from the world. "Please Jack. I want a peaceful death." He began to cough again and when it stopped, Jamie was left gasping. "Please!" A single tear slipped past his eye.

Jack could not bear to see his friend in pain so he did the only thing he could do. He accepted Jamie's plea. "A-Alright." He placed a hand upon the boy's chest while the other formed a snowflake in his hand.

"I'll miss you." He choked out.

Jamie smile. "Me too. Tell the other's goodbye for me. I'll never forget you, Jack."

Jack gave a sad, watery smile, bottom lip trembling. "And I'll never forget you, kiddo." That brought a smile to the brunette's face. Jack tipped his hand and he let the snowflake fall upon the boy's nose. Blue sparkles danced across his eyes as a smile grew on his face. Jamie let his eyes fall close and, as that happened, Jack pushed his power into the teen's heart. Jack watched as Jamie's skin grew cold and pale; as his last breath left him. And until his chest no longer moved and his heart stopped beating, there was a smile upon the Last Light's face.

With a shaky breath, Jack lifted his hands off of his chest and formed a rose of the most beautiful ice ever. He placed it upon Jamie's chest and within his hands with a sob and he stood there, crying over his friend.

Out of the shadows, Death appeared, but he said nothing as he carefully collected the now dead light's soul. It wasn't long until he was gone and Jack heard the doctors rushing to try to save the brunette. Jack did not care that he was being stepped through as the doctors tried, and failed, to revive Jamie. Jack stayed by his side and wept. So the doctors gave up and left to inform the Bennetts of what has happened.

Jack stayed by Jamie's side until the moon's light that had shinned upon them had vanished to the suns.

"I promise." Jack whispered. "I'll never forget you."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was that. I actually cried as I wrote this. And if you are listening to a sad song while reading this, like I was, it might strike you deeper like it did to me. I also don't know if you'd like a continuation of this. If you do, I'd like to know!.<strong>

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, PM me, etc.**

**Until whatever I do next! :D**


End file.
